The Final Note
by WEareMorons
Summary: Bella always felt lost in life. When her mother dies by the hands of her stepfather, she goes to live with her unobservant dad in Forks. She's ready to go, but not ready to live any longer than seventeen years. Can a loving family help her through it? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

BOV:

I was never good at walking…or even talking for that matter. I always got lost in meaningless thoughts that never would flow right together. There was always a redness covering my cheeks whenever I tried to untie my thoughts. There was always something in my way while trying to live a normal day. At the end of the day, my days would all look the same and things wouldn't be any different. My life was a boring book put on the back shelf of a library.

But I was always hoping that one day I would wake up and have a meaning. Something that made me wants to get out of bed. I started slipping into depression when I was fifteen years old because I finally realized that my life would always be a black lifeless hole. I would grow old without the happy memoires that come with normal life. There would be nothing amazing written about me in any book because there was nothing about me that was special. There would be nothing and that would be it. I'd fade like the sun on a cloudy day. But I wouldn't rise again, I'd just disappear.

I didn't have any need to grow older; I didn't have any ambitions for my life. At age sixteen, I watched my mother die by the hands of my stepfather. The images haunted me during the night and day during my entire sixteenth year. The days went by in blurs that were similar to nightmares. I would get glimpses of my mother's face as the knife entered her stomach. She disappeared that day and the only friend I ever had was gone. There was nothing left in my world. People came in to tell me that things would be better. I put on a smile just to get them out of the room and out of my head.

The people they sent always asked the questions that made you feel even more lifeless than before. The asked how you were and if your life choices were the right ones to make. How do you answer that with a serious face? No, how do you answer that at all? All they ever want to know is if you should be in special classes to deal with your problems. When you are put into those classes people know that you are from a troubled life or home. I didn't need any more attention.

I was thankful for when they pushed me to Forks, Washington. I got a chance to start over. They offered to put me in a small foster family because my dad wasn't always the most dependable guy. But I wanted to live with him because he didn't pay attention to things and wouldn't try hard to find things out. I needed to get away from people who always wanted to know my problems; so I did. I turned my back on heat and everything else that came with Arizona and let it go. I wouldn't miss it. I wouldn't miss the memories of the death of my mother constantly echoing my every move. I could be a ghost in the world. That's how my plan was set as I walked onto the plane and left everything behind.

I arrived after a few hours. The rain was coming down like my tears came down at night as I walked to my dad's car. Charlie had a sympathetic look on his face but he didn't speak a word. For that, he became my favorite person. I silently slipped into the car and went forward, holding two bags and my memories. There was nothing more to do in Forks than where I was from; just breathing.

I just never planned to see the age of eighteen. I promised myself that much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. This is chapter two of The Final Note. This story is written by Faith. Athena might have some other stories on the way and such. She'll get her imagination going soon. Alright, here we go. Hope you enjoy. ALSO-this is all human. No vampires.**

**BOV:**

I should have known that Charlie would be the better parent to live with. He was always silent and to himself. He never looked through my stuff or analyzed anything too closely. Charlie never asked what was wrong with me, which was good because I never wanted to answer that kind of questions. He didn't get attached easily and I didn't want him too. I didn't want to hurt him when the time came for me to leave.

The house was small, but it was enough for the two of us. We shared a bathroom, which wasn't exactly idea for a normal teenager, but I didn't care. I was too lost to focus on how my hair looked in the morning before I dragged myself out to face the world. The world didn't notice me in the first place. I was just a waste of space and I soon planned to give that face back. I just had to get people to believe that I was alright, so when the time came I wouldn't have to hide. I could just sneak into my room and it would all be over with.

It was officially the morning I would start a new school. I wasn't looking forward to this day. The people would all stare at me like I was the living dead. They would ask the haunting questions of where I was from. I could easily lie and tell them that I was from some different country, but everyone knew Charlie's daughter had lived in a nice warm place with her mom. My greatest fear was the sympathy that would be laid in their eyes when they figured out about my mom. I didn't want to think of her or explain how my stepdad murdered her. Just the idea of looking into someone's eyes and telling them my sob story had my stomach churning.

I got dressed without much idea of what I was wearing. I figured it was jeans and a t-shirt, considering that was all that consisted in my closet. I didn't like to catch people's eye. The school would be a place that would feel like a prison until everyone figured out that I didn't want to be seen or noticed. My passion for being invisible would be clear, or they just wouldn't notice my existence. I was hoping that they would just ignore my existence buti knew it would be too good to be true.

I filed out of the house with nothing in my stomach, a bag on my shoulder, and keys in my hands. I slipped into Charlie's old truck that he used to drive around. It was red and old, but perfect. It was an improvement in my life. It made a lot of noise and wasn't the idea perfection to the average person in my generation, but that's why it was perfect for me. I quickly drove away, noting that my dad left early and didn't say goodbye. He was great at privacy. I had to give him that much.

The school was looked like an average school. It was big for the town, but smaller than the school that I had. I drove my truck into the parking lot. During the process, I tried to ignore the people that were around. I didn't want to make any contact with people unless it was completely necessary. I parked the truck in the corner of the parking lot. I slipped out of the truck, keeping my head facing the ground. The hoodie I was wearing was suddenly comforting because I could hide from the world with it. I hurriedly made my way towards the office, feeling people's eyes burning into my back. I wanted to scream, kick, and punch until they turned away. Then again, that would only bring unwanted attention to me.

My eyes were glued to the ground as I neared the entrance of the office. The door opened for me, I didn't look up to see the person who let me in. The office had an odd scent of peppermints. I sighed at the smell, remembering how my mom used to have peppermints laying around the kitchen for people to take. I never had anyone over to actually eat them, but they were always there.

"Can I help you, honey?" a sweet voice asked from the desk that stood in front of me. I blinked, realizing that I had slipped into the past. I coughed and cleared my throat, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Um…yeah. I'm new," I stated. I cursed myself for sounding like a dead person. My voice had sounded like I had slept for years and only just woken up. The floor suddenly was in my line of sight and I could feel the heat of my embarrassment swarming up to my cheeks. My head felt heavy with memories, but I pushed them all away and focused on what the women was saying.

"Oh, I see. I think you are Charlie's daughter, correct?" she asked, looking at me. Her eyes were green. Though, they were similar to puke. I nearly smiled at the thought, but hid it instead.

"Yep," I slightly tightened my grip on the string of my bag. I could feel someone walk in behind me and the hair on the back of my neck shot up. The nearness of people left me frozen and shocked. Phil, my stepdad, had walked behind me, holding a knife to my neck and warned my not to say a word of how my mother died. I bit my lip at the thought and closed my eyes. I needed to get away, but running away would bring unwanted attention. So, I kept my feet in place.

"Alright, I have your schedule and everything. Would you like someone to help you with finding the classes?" she asked, smiling at me with teeth of a wicked witch.

"No, I'm fine, " I quickly said, reaching out and grabbing the paper. I scurried out of the office and raced towards a random direction. The breath a fresh air cleared my head slightly from the memories of my mother's dying scream. I cleared my throat a couple of times, struggling to contain myself. I couldn't wait for all the unwanted feelings to end. I just wanted it to end.

I moved away from the wall I had leaned on and headed towards what was my first hour. As I turned the corner, I crashed into a giant wall. I was shot back, my tail bone cracking against the hard, tiled floor. I winced, but didn't let the whimper that was begging to be released go. My eyes moved up to see that the wall I ran into wasn't actually a wall at all. It was a tall giant. He looked concerned, but also looked like he was ready to laugh at a moments notice.

"Sorry there, didn't see you," he practically shouted, holding his hand out to me.

I avoided his hand and got up myself. Behind him stood a small group of people, all of them looked happy. They seemed to all fit together like the perfect band of people that just happened along each other. In their eyes, I could see the concern that I didn't want. I knew that they weren't looking at me that way because they knew my past, but I couldn't contain it.

"I'm fine. Bye," I said, before walking off into a different direction.

I could feel someone walking behind me. Annoyance and anger welled up in my chest and twirled on my heel with a yell ready in my throat.

"Just back o-" I never got to finish because I was blinded by sea green, shocking eyes that made the words stop in my throat and freeze.


End file.
